Riri Williams (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , ally of Tony Stark (A.I.), ; formerly | Relatives = Riri Williams, Sr. (father, deceased); Unnamed mother; Unamed step-father (deceased); Sharon Williams (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly The Mount, Nevada; Chicago, Illinois; M.I.T. Dorm Room, Cambridge, Massachusetts | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Superhero, Science Genius, Inventor, Engineer | Education = M.I.T. (drop-out) | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mike Deodato | First = Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 7 | First2 = (As Riri Williams) (As Ironheart) | HistoryText = Early Life Riri Williams was born shortly after the death of her father, Riri Williams, Sr.. She grew up in the suburbs of Chicago, Illinois, living with her sister Sharon, their mother, and their step-father. When Riri was five years old, behavioral problems led her parents to consult a child psychologist, who certified Riri as a super genius after undergoing several tests. At the psychologist's recommendation, Riri's parents looked into special care to foster her abilities, while also giving her emotional support. Riri's level of intelligence caused her to retreat inside her own mind and become an introvert. She met her only friend, Natalie Washington, when she was ten years old, after Riri caught Natalie's attention while working at her open garage on some inventions meant to hopefully help superheroes some day. A year after that, Riri was given a scholarship at M.I.T.. Tragedy struck Riri when she was thirteen years old. While having a picnic at the Marquette Park, Riri, her family and Natalie were caught in the line of fire when a car driver shot at some bystanders. Even though Riri was unscathed, both Natalie and Riri's step-father were reached by stray bullets and died. Building her First Suit What started as a challenge for herself ended up becoming a secret project to create her own suit of armor. After reverse-engineering technology from the outdated Iron Man Armor Model 41, Riri started creating her own prototype version of the Iron Man Armor, using mainly stolen material from campus. When security caught notice of her suspicious activities, Riri decided to don the suit of armor and fly away. After flying around the country trying to get the hang of her suit's flying capabilities, Riri intercepted a couple of inmates escaping from the New Mexico State Penitentiary. She managed to stop the speeding truck they were using as a escape vehicle, but at the cost of her armor's integrity. Riri eventually returned to her house to keep working on her suit, much to her mother's dismay. After learning of Riri's accomplishment, Tony Stark visited her and chose to endorse Riri's desire to become a super hero. Using a repaired version of her armor, Riri later assisted Iron Man during the second superhero Civil War, fighting against the forces of Captain Marvel. Becoming Ironheart In the end of the civil war, Tony Stark fell into a coma fighting Captain Marvel. so Riri decided to continue his legacy as a hero. With the guidance of a A.I. duplicate of Stark, Riri created a new much better suit of armor, and took up the alias of Ironheart. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Super-Genius Intelligence: When she was five years old, Riri was classified as a super genius. Because of this, she was accepted into M.I.T. with barely fifteen years of age. Skilled Inventor and Engineer: Despite her youth and limited resources, Riri has devised and created various contrivances, including her own version of the Iron Man Armor, which she reverse-engineered from scratch. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Being Awful She's one of the worst superheroes ever created. No one asked for her to take over as Iron Man. | Equipment = Armor: Riri originally used a crude suit of armor with technology reverse-engineered from the Iron Man Armor. The armor was capable of achieving flight and flipping over a speeding truck, but it fractured as a consequence of the impact. Her second suit featured cutting edge similar to Iron Man's. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Riri was first referenced in , when Tony Stark makes mention of a 15 year-old who had reverse engineered his technology in his inner monologue. | Trivia = * Riri Williams' appearance was based on actress Skai Jackson. * Riri William's admiration for Mae Jameson was inspired by the daughter of a friend of Riri's co-creator Brian Michael Bendis. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:M.I.T. Student Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Scientists Category:Genius Intelligence